Blood Angel
by milly009
Summary: Emma Sky recently moved to New York, it wasn't exactly what she expected but for now she was okay there. What will Emma do when she gets an unexpected guest who will unleash the truth about her real identity.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting in the booth at the end of the coffee shop. I love this coffee shop I come here almost every day! I like to sit here and stare out the window and look at the people walking in the street and try to predict how they are. I know it sounds pretty creepy, but hey! when your 18 years old and you just moved to New York and don't know anyone it's what your bound to do on your free time right? Any way I also like coming because of my only friend who works here, his name is jake. He is the only person to help me since I've gotten here! We met at my apartment he lives in the same building. Any who well today is just a normal Monday. So yeah... Since I've decided looking out the window and looking at people sound and looks creepy I brought some of my books. I know I probably sound very nerdy too! But what can I say I am who I am. Well I'm reading this really good book about ancient myths and so far so good! I reach to take a sip of my coffee and I notice its almost empty, ugh I hate when that happens! "Hey Jake!" I waved at him to come to my booth. "think you could fill me up another cup of Joe?" I ask. " Sure Em, bit you better start watching how much you drink I heard it bad for you" he gave a playful look and I smacked him on the arm. I saw as Jake was about to say something when he stopped and turned his head to look at 2 guys who had walked in. "Helloooo" I waved my hand in front of Jake, "Jake!" he quickly snapped his head and focused on me. "Hey what happened there? I kinda lost you" I told him, "who are those guys?" I questioned him. "Who them? OMG I can't believe you don't know who they are! "They're the Winchester brothers" He said with a stern look on his face. "So what are they some kind of gods or something?", "No you weirdo they just come through here alot, and when they do things tend to get a little weird around here. If you know what I mean?" Jake looked at me and with a weird look. "No I don't!" I laughed at him " And you know what keep the Joe I gotta get home anyway" I got my coat and purse and got up from the booth. "Bye Jake see ya tomorrow?" I waved at him while i walked towards the door. I was looking at Jake I didn't even looks were I was going until I felt my self hit something hard. I turned around and saw it was one of the guys Jake was talking about! He had shoulder-length brown hair, was super tall and wore a brown coat. "Oh sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going" I said a little intimated by his height, "No worries its fine" he said with a smirk on his face. "Oh um I better go" I said point at the door a little nervous, as soon as I said that I sped walk towards the door. "ugh why do I have to be so embarrassing!" I whispered to my self nd face palmed my head.

I began to walk home, my apartment wasn't too far from the coffee shop so I got there in no time. I took my keys out to unlock my door, mmmh finally I'm home I thought to myself. For some reason I felt soo tiered today, I took my coat off and threw it on the couch. I then made my way to my room and just let myself fall on the bed, I was soo tired I could feel the sleepiness slowly making my eyelids droop. Boom! I heard a loud sound coming from the kitchen, I instantly got up and longed at my closet to look for my baseball bat. I gripped it in my hand as I slowly stepped out of my room and walked into the kitchen, I noticed lights were off and I didn't see any body in the kitchen it must of been my imagination I thought. As I turned around I caught something with my eye, I quickly turned around swinging the bat and accidently turning the lights on. My eyes focused and I saw a man wearing black jeans, black coat and black shoes standing in the corner of my appartment. But what got me was the mans eyes they black as well. " what do you want?" I said trying to sound like I wasn't scared even thought I was shaking with fear ok n on the inside. The man kept staring at me with this evil look on his face, "I'm calling the cops, if you don't get out of here right know!" I went to reach for the phone but the man was next to me in an instant! He took my face in his hand and looked at me with his black eyes "do you know who I am?" he said to me in a deep raspy voice. I tried not to sound scared but my the only thing that came out was "Nnnno" in a shaky voice. "Well honey its your lucky day you have been chosen, its time for your sacrifice" he took his other free hand and griped my wrist so hard I thought it was gonna snap any second. He then turned my face so I was facing the opposite way, next thing I know I feel this hot section on my wrist were the man was griping it! This time I could keep my cool I screamed sooo loud I could feel my lungs vibrating through my body "STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP! I'll do anything just please let me go!" I pleaded. "Shut it or I'll regret my decision about you, you bitch!" he spat in face. I tried to keep my eyes open but the pain I felt was just too much, I felt my feet give up on me and I was basically being held up by this monster. I tried to tell him to stop but yet again all that came out was a whisper.

I thought, so this is it... This is were it ends for me. In my apartment with a monster doing who knows what to me. My eye sight finally when dark but I could still hear the man's breath ringing through my ears he began to whisper something , bit then BOOM I heard what sounded like a door being busted down. "Hey! Let her go you son of bitch!" I heard a man's voice booming throughout my apartment, I could feel the monster holding me loosen his grip on me. Is the police here did someone he's my screams and call the police? I thought to my self. "I said let her go!" I heard the man scream in a low growl. I need to say something let them know I'm here, "pl-pl-please " I gave it my best shot and tried to tell them that I was still alive, but then everything went silent and dark


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean we can't just leave her here the doctors will start question the burns" I could faintly hear a man talking about not leaving someone, but I wonder who? Was it me? Was I dead?

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, it felt like my eyelids weighted a ton and not to mention my body that ached like a bitch! I could here some shuffling around me but I couldn't tell who or what it was. "Fine! Sam we'll take her, but if she dies its on us you do know that?" a deep masculine voice answered to the other voice.

"Yeah come on we have to hurry! Before the docs come back!" The first man who had spoken rushed the other one, out of no were I felt like I was being lifted which made the aching even worse. I tried to move but it only made it worse i had to say something! "St-st-stop pl-please don hurt me" i begged in hopes of changing their minds on taking me, i tried to open my eyes but all i saw was a blur.

I looked up and I couldn't believe it I saw the brothers who Jake was talking about! The guy with the short hair was carrying me in his arms and his brother with the shoulder -length hair followed closely behind us. I tried to look the around and notice she were in a hospital, I could hear other people talking but I couldn't see them. I had to scream for help! I was being kidnaped by some brothers who I don't even know, for all I know they could be rapists or serial killers! So I tried to move and scream for help but all that came out was nearly a whisper " Help! Im-I'm being kidnapped!", the guy who was carrying look at me and said "Shhh be quiet were helping you! But first we need to get you out of here. Just -just be quiet ok?"

Their was nothing I could do, the only left was to go with them and find another way to look for help. I nodded in agreement. We finally got outside wear the sun hit me in the eyes and almost blinded me, I blinked multiple times to try to get my eyes focused which seemed to help. My eyes finally focused and I could see we were in the parking lot I looked at my self and saw I was wearing nothing but the hospital which freaked me out a little since you know I was with some strangers and basically naked! The guy who was carrying me finally stopped in front of a blue impala and signaled the other guy to open the door, the other guy obeyed and opened the door.

The guy carefully set me down on the back seat and made sure I was in and shut the door, they both got in and just sat there. They both looked at each other with this look on their faces I couldn't really read, then they both looked at me and with a serious look. " Ok. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean were brothers. Emma right?" Sam asked me, I nodded in response "Emma do you remember what happened last night?" the guy with the long hair asked me with serious yet caring look, unlike the other guy who was watching my every move. I could almost feel his eyes burning right through me, I didn't know anything from these guy so why should I trust them, right? " I-I yeah I do. But I I don't understand I... He-he... his eyes they were black! I mean call me crazy but I don't think that's normal!" I said in a rush starting to panic.

"Ok ok calm down were gonna take you to a safe place nd we can explain everything there. Ok?" Dean said. "Yeah ok" I said in a chill voice, i needed to make them think I was perfectly ok with this, I smiled and sat back.

I'm so stupid for agreeing, I don't even know them oh god oh god! Ok Em just relax, first I need to calm my self, then I have to state my options. Ok lets see option #1 I can wait till their not looking and flee option #2 I can ask nicely and option #3 I can trust them and stay... Yup option three is out of the question, anyway... I looked out the window and saw we pulled into a gas station.

Ha! This was perfect I can easily escape I'll just be on the look out for an opportunity nd snap just like that I'm out. Oh the first thing I do is find some clothes too! Yeah clothes are very import-... My thoughts were interrupted by Dean's throat clearing "Hey you want any thing?" he motioned to me and I shook my head in response "no thank you" I said politely "Okay your loss" be sassed back and walk away.

Sam got out and gave me a look of concerned "Stay here we just gotta make a quick stop, ok?" he said "Yup sure no problem" I smiled and gave him my best reassuring look. As soon as I saw him enter the gas station I launched my self at the car door and opened it, I stepped out and felt the cold concrete on the sole of my foot that sent chills up my spine.

I looked around and saw that no one was at the gas station and so my plan of asking for help was out! Know the only thing to do was run. As soon as I began to walk away from the car I heard a yell behind me "Hey! YOU STOP right there!" I looked back nd saw it was Dean, I started in a sprint and began to run as fast as I could. I didn't look back I just kept running, I took a left on to an alley to try to lose them which I think it worked because i soon saw their impala pass by.

I rested my back on the wet sticky brick building trying to fetch my breath, my heart was beating so fast i put my hand on the chest to try to calm it down. "Hey lady!" I jumped at the sound of a voice come in from my right, i tuned my head and noticed it was a police man. "Oh thank god! Officer I-I -I was attacked last night nd then i woke up in the hospital with some men that tried to kidna-" i was interrupted with the officer's hand, that gripped my wrist were the monster had burned me which was currently rapped .

I smiled "hmh officer what are you doing? You need to go find those other guys" the officer just looked at me with a sinister look in his eyes and I could feel his grip getting tighter. "Um officer your um hurting me. Ooww! let go of my arm!"

The more I struggled against him the more he gripped my wrist, "Just who I wanted to see. Little Emma... How are you? Did you um meet my friend last night?" he asked me in a groggy deep voice. "You! Your one of those things aren't you?"

"Oh yesss! Good for you! You have guessed correctly congratulations!" he said sarcastically, "Now now Emma don't struggle, your only gunna make it worse on yourself". I prepared my self for another wave of pain and closed my eyes, but it never came. "Hey officer it your lucky day!" I opens my eyes and saw Dean and Sam behind the the officer. Next thing I know the I can feel the officer's weight slowly lean on me and slide down, he began to spit blood out and landed on my hospital gown.

Did that just happened? I inhaled and I could feel myself begin to shake, I looked up and saw both Sam and Dean staring at me with a concerned look. Next thing I new I slowly began to walk towards Dean was about to say something when i broke down sobbing, I then felt the most strangest yet comfortable thing in my life I've ever felt. I felt big strong arms wrap around me and hold me while i thought of what i had recently witnessed, just a couple of hours ago i was at home and now I'm here with strangers and people getting killed.

I just couldn't handle it, i looked up and saw Dean looking directly at me and said "it's ok its gonna ok" i nodded and keyed my head on his chest. We could hear the police sirens getting closer and closer "Um guys we should get going. We don't wanna get caught" Sam suggested as he started to walk to the car, "yeah your right. We should go" Dean gently untapped his arms and softly urged me to the car. Dean walked closely behind me I could feel his arm brushing up against mine, we got to the car and quickly drove away. I sat by the window and looked at the neon signs we passed by I was debating whether to ask where we were going or not but the exhaustion got to me and instead I kept quiet and let them do their thing. I watched as we arrived at the Red Rose Hotel with a big neon Rose sign lighting up the night sky to attract people, we parked in front of the office.

Dean and Sam both got off and before they closed the door Sam peeked his head back in and said "Please just stay in the car we'll be right back" I looked at him and nodded. They both made their way to the front desk, I could see Dean and Sam talking to the guy behind the desk. The scrawny looking guy behind the desk shook head no and pointed to the computer, he then took a card from behind the desk and pointed at the card I could see the guy start to argue with both Sa and Dean. Dean raised his arms in frustration and turned to leave he stopped and waited for Sam to leave as well, they both came back to car and got in. "What happened? Are we getting a room?" I asked "No the guy said he had no more rooms left! Son of bitch!" Dean responded while hitting the steering wheel. " We sat there in silence "So what do we do now?" I spoke up, "We can go to another motel" Dean said "Why can't we just go to my place we can stay there for a while" I offered hoping for them to say yes so I could get some clothes. "No we can't go there that the first place they'll go looking for you. Its better for us to go to a motel" Sam said with an steady voice, "Oh, ok then I'm pretty sure there's a motel up ahead. We can go there" I suggested.


End file.
